Amor de Hojalata
by Narcotic.Love
Summary: CAP 5: Problemas de Pareja... "Quería que una chica se hiciera paso entre los millones de cosas que tenía en la cabeza para volverse su prioridad. Lo quería, y lo necesitaba desesperadamente." Cyborg&Bumble Bee
1. Introducción

Es de noche, no puedo dormir, y surgió esto. Es cortísimo, pero me parece que quedó tierno.

Una parejita tierna a la que no prestan mucha atención (L

* * *

**Amor de hojalata.**

Una tarde de sábado soleada. Común y corriente, en su opinión. No le encontraba nada en especial.

Si los pájaros cantaban o no, él no tenía idea.

Si las flores adornaban los jarrones de las casas, él no tenía idea.

Si había niños corriendo bajo el sol en el parque, él no tenía idea.

Porque para él, esa tarde no tenía nada de especial. Estaba solo en la torre T, porque Robin y Starfire se habían ido de paseo por ahí, Raven estaba bsucando libros interesantes y Chico Bestia, que estaba aburrido, la seguía en forma de mosca.

Aunque Cyborg era una persona muy positiva, hoy no se sentía con ánimos.

Desde que Robin y Starfire estaban juntos, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. La bonita tamaraniana no tenía tiempo para jugar con el a los videojuegos, ni arreglar el Auto T.

Eso no le molestaba, porque sabía lo mucho que ella había esperado por estar con él, y quería que fuera feliz.

Robin estaba en las nubes, y las pocas veces que bajaba para entrenar, lo hacía con ella.

Tampoco estaba molesto por eso, era extraño ver a su amigo tan distraído, pero era un buen motivo para bromas así que él estaba encantado.

Raven vivía encerrada en su cuarto, meditaba, leía.

Tampoco le molestaba, ya que ella era así; solitaria, reflexiva, tranquila…

Pero Chico Bestia seguía ahí para él. Mejores amigos. Compartían juegos, películas, discutían por sus modos alimenticios, y sin embargo se sentía solo… Solo porque incluso Chico Bestia, tan ingenuo e infantil, tenía a alguien; la tenía a Raven.

Bueno, ellos no estaban juntos, pero sin embargo, él la tenía. Se veía el brillo en sus ojos al verla, y se notaba cuando tardaba en responder que se había colgado de alguna estrella pensando en ella.

Adivinaron, eso tampoco le molestaba. Porque sabía que Raven, en el fondo, también se sentía atraída por su amigo verde, lo único que faltaba era que tuviera el coraje de admitírselo…

Él no era envidioso, se alegraba por sus amigos, le gustaba que estuvieran enamorados, que mantuvieran sus cabezas ocupadas en eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse solo.

Él también quería enamorarse, saber qué se sentía, y no vivirlo a través de sus amigos. Quería que una chica se hiciera paso entre los millones de cosas que teníaen la cabeza para volverse su prioridad. Lo quería, y lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Mientras pensaba en eso, escuchó un ruido en la azotea. Como estaba solo en la torre hoy, fue a ver que había ocurrido.

Y pasó; de un momento a otro sintió que su vida tenía sentido, que nunca había sido tan feliz. Sintió mariposas en su estómago de hojalata. Tuvo algo en que ocupar su cabeza, en esa tarde tan solitaria de sábado.

-Hola! Me llamo Abeja.- Dijo ella. Morena, de ojos oscuros que mostraban algo de picardía, unos rodetes a los lados de la cabeza, una sonrisa simpática, un traje con rayas amarillas y negras. Se veía algo apenada por haber caído allí, pero la verdad a Cyborg no le importaba. Es más, de alguna manera, sentía que le había salvado la vida- Siento haber caído, pero perdí el control y…-

-No importa- Se apresuró en contestar, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- De hecho, puedes caerte aquí cuando quieras.-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado : ) Y que me digan que opinan!

Se despide, su fiel servidora.


	2. Chispita

**No pretendía hacer de esto un fic, pero Raven-Sakura (Gracias por el Review!), me inspiró para seguirlo. Va a ser un fic con capítulos cortos, aclaro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Chispita.**

-Supongo que tú eres Cyborg.- Dijo ella, luego de un corto silencio.

-Acertaste; mucho gusto.- Contestó estrechándole la mano. Cuando vio su brazo, notó que este sangraba.- Oye ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, sólo fue una caída...- Contestó ella restándole importancia, aunque la herida se veía dolorosa. Y ahora que la miraba bien, también su mejilla parecía sangrar.

-Ven conmigo.- Dijo llevándola a la enfermería.

- Esta bien, en serio.- Insistió Abeja, pero Cyborg la llevó de todos modos.

-Y dime...- Dijo mientras examinaba la herida. -¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando caíste en la azotea?-

-Oh, nada.- Ella se ruborizó.- Intentaba mejorar mis trucos en el cielo, pero un avión me pasó por al lado y caí.

-¿Trucos?-

-Si, es que...Había escuchado de ustedes, y yo pensé que.- Sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono rosado.- Que tal vez si era buena me aceptarían.-Admitió, mirando al piso.

-Oh... eso es interesante- Dijo Cyborg, luego de pensarlo.- Me parece una buena idea.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero verás, el líder aquí no soy yo, por lo que no puedo prometerte nada.

-Comprendo.-

-Aunque...- El hombre máquina pensó.- Podrías quedarte aquí... Hasta que te mejores, y luego nos mostrarías lo que puedes hacer-

-¿De verdad?- La chica parecía ilusionada.

-Claro, es decir, ya hemos tenido huéspedes, no creo que haya problema.- Contestó.- Aunque, claro, esa es decisión de Robin.

-Y hablando de él... ¿Dónde está? ¿Y donde está el resto del equipo?-

-Bueno...Robin está saliendo con Star-Explicó Cy.- Suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y hoy salieron a pasear por la playa, creo.-

-¿Y Raven?-

-Aunque diga que no, yo sé que ama los días soleados. Lo más probable es que esté dando un paseo por la ciudad, a nosotros nos dijo que iba a comprar un libro.- Sonrió.

-¿Y Chico Bestia?-

-¡Oye! ¿No serás una espía, verdad?-

-¡Claro que no _chispita_!- Exclamó ella, indignada.- Uups, se suponía que no debía decir eso. Lo siento.- Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta.-Le sonrió brindándole confianza.- Ahora volvamos a tu herida; ya no sangra, pero sería bueno que usaras esto.- Dijo mostrándole una botellita.- Para que cicatrice más rápido.- Explicó.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo ella, sin esperar que él pusiera un poco del contenido en el algodón y se lo pasara por el brazo.- ¡Ay! ¡Chispita malo, me duele!- Èl sonrió.

-¿Vas a seguir llamándome Chispita?-

-Dijiste que no te molestaba, así que dalo por hecho... ¡Auch!- Volvió a exclamar cuando le pasó el algodó, pero esta vez en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo hiciste para caer al suelo lastimándote la mejilla?-

- No estaba prestando mucha atención, y cuando caí olvidé usar las manos.-

-Niña tonta.- Le dijo, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, mirando el raspón que tenía en la cara. Ella le sacó la lengua.- Chispita malo.- Repitió.

Pasó un buen rato, y de sus amigos, ni rastro, por lo que decidió atender a la chica.

-Siéntete como en casa.- Le dijo, mostrándole la sala de estar.

-Oh Dios...- Murmumró ella.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Tienen el Mokey Magic 4 (Nota de la Autora:¿Ese juego existe? xD) !- Exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía una niña en una juguetería.- ¿Podemos jugar, Chispita? ¡Por favor! - Lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

Ésto lo sorprendió bastante...¿Una chica que jugaba videojuegos? No, ella era una chica mitad abeja que jugaba videojuegos. Esto para una persona normal sería aún más extraño, pero para un superhéroe, lo único raro era la pasión de la chica por el Monkey Magic 4.

-Jugaría contigo... Pero vas a perder, y me daría pena vencerte.- Le contestó, arrogante.

-¡Ya veremos quien le da una paliza a quien!- Dijo, saltando al sofá.

Jugaron por más o menos una hora, y a Cyborg le dieron ganas de llorar.

-¡Me venciste! _Veinte veces-_

-Te lo dije, Chispita, así que no acepto reclamos.- La chica se paró y comenzó a hacer un baile de victoria (Garfield: ¡No te copies! Abeja:¿Excuse me? Desde cuando sos el único que tiene baile de victoria? La autora me quiere y me da permiso. Garfield: AUTORA! Autora: Bueeeno, había que consentirla un poco. Garfield: Nadie me quiere! Se va solo a llorar en un rincón...Y por alguna razón sus lágrimas son verdes)- ¡Oh si, Oh si, vencí a Chispita, Oh sí!

Él se fue a la cocina a prepararle algo, pero mientras Abeja bailaba, los Titanes volvieron a la torre. Cyborg, antes de que la vieran, corrió a hablar con ellos.

-Hola, amigo Cyborg!- Dijo la pelirroja.- Mira lo que me dió Robin!!- Exclamó mostrándole una gatita.- Se llama Marie Antoniette.- La gatita tenía ojos verdes, y era de color naranja.

-Es muy bonita, Star.- Contestó Cyborg, sonriéndole a la pelirroja.- Robin, tenemos que hablar...-

-¿De qué, Cyborg?- Preguntó el líder. Pero no hubo tiempo para respuesta, ya que se escuchó un grito desde la sala

-CHISPITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Abeja estaba llorando.

* * *

**¿Por qué llora Abeja?**

**¿Qué dirá Robin al verla?**

**¿Es Marie Antoniette una simple gatita? ¿Estará conspirando para conquistar al mundo?**

**Ya lo veremos.**

Bueno, a ver que opinan, un besito.

Se despide, su fiel sevidora.


	3. ¿Bienvenida?

**Here I go again, new chapter. Gracias por tu buena onda Raven_Sakura!**

**Ahora si, sigamos...**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Bienvenida?**

-Esta es Abeja.- Dijo Cyborg, muy avergonzado, luego de ir corriendo a ver por qué había gritado. Resulta que, mientras hacía el baile de victoria encima del sofá, se había caído, lastimándose el brazo herido. Por eso, y porque era muy llorona (Abeja : Ejemmm ¬¬ Autora: Yo cuento las cosas como pasaron, no te quejes!), había gritado como si se le fuera la vida en ello. No fue una muy buena primera impresión, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, tú ya los conoces; Robin- El muchacho le estrechó la mano.- Starfire.- La chica le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó, estrangulando a Marie Antoniette en el camino.- Raven.- La gótica miró sin mucha expresión a Abeja y murmuró un seco "Mucho gusto".- Y Chico Bestia.- Él, al igual que Starfire, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, antes de estrecharle la mano. La chica respondió efusivamente a todos los saludos- Va a quedarse con nosotros unos días.- Acabó el hombre máquina, algo nervioso.

-¿Nos permitirías un momento, Abeja?- Pidió Robin.

-Si, claro!- Dijo ella, antes de desaparecer volando.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- Gritó el chico maravilla, asustando a Chico Bestia, quien corrió a refugiarse detrás de Raven. Ella lo sacó de la oreja.

-Robin…-

-¿TRAERLA A CASA? ¡QUÉ BUENA IDEA!- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Yo no la traje, ella se cayó…-

-¡MALDITA DIFERENCIA!- Chico Bestia se abrazaba a Raven,aunque estaba detrás suyo, y ella intentaba por todos los medios de sacárselo de encima, aunque debajo de su capucha estaba sonrojada. Un farol explotó en algún lugar del mundo, seguido de dos o tres autos y un cartel.

-Robin..- Habló Starfire, con la gatita en brazos. Él instantáneamente relajó su expresión- Deberíamos considerarlo.- Dijo ella tranquilamente. –Es decir, significa mucho para Cyborg.- El hombre máquina se ruborizó.- ¡Y además es muy tierna!- Los cuatro titanes restantes suspiraron.- ¡No me digas que no viste sus lindas alitas!- Ahora la chica pestañeaba dulcemente.

-Pero Star, eso no significa que…-

-¡Por favor!- Hizo una mirada de cachorrito.- La necesitamos, y ella nos necesita.

-No la necesitamos, estamos muy bien así.- Contestó el líder dulcemente, mirando a la pelirroja e intentando hacerla razonar.

-Pero ella está sola, Robin.- Murmuró algo triste Star.- No podemos dejarla.-

-Eso no lo sabemos, Star.-

-Bien, Cyborg, ¿hace cuanto tiempo está aquí?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tres o cuatro horas, creo.-

-Pues si tuviera una familia, no estaría aquí ahora… Ya se habría ido.- Dijo la chica, volviendo a mirar a Robin. Él busco apoyo en la chica gótica.

-Supongo que en eso tiene razón- Comentó Raven.

-¡Y además es muy simpática!- Exclamó Chico Bestia, arrimando su cabeza desde atrás de Raven.

-Deberíamos pensarlo…- Seguía diciendo el pelinegro. Starfire, sin embargo, no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Hazlo por mí.- Pidió, mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante. El joven maravilla no pudo con la presión.

-De acuerdo…- Murmuró, luego de un corto silencio.

-¡SI!- Exclamaron Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire. Raven sonrió de costado.

-¡Eres el mejor!- Dijo ella antes de darle un beso. Él respondió algo atontado.

-Bien, será mejor que le des la noticia- Le dijo Raven a Cyborg con su típica voz monótona.- Antes de que Robin se arrepienta…-

* * *

-Abeja…- La llamó Cyborg. Ella estaba sentada en la azotea. _"Bendita azotea"_Pensó. Al escuchar el llamado, se incorporó de un salto.

-¡Te escucho Chispita!- Exclamó, sonriente.

-Hemos estado hablando…ya sabes, los chicos y yo…-

-Y decidieron que tengo que irme, ¿verdad?- Terminó ella la frase, algo triste.- No importa, me iré a casa entonces. Un gusto conocerte.- Comenzó a volar cuando Cyborg le dijo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, tonta!- Le dijo él.- En lugar de apresurarte a los hechos, deberías escuchar.- Ella bajó y lo miró con cara de no entender nada. –Hemos hablado, y debes agradecer que le caíste bien a Starfire, porque logró convencer a Robin de que te quedes.- Ella saltó de emoción, y abrazó a Cyborg con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Eso es genial!- Pero luego lo pensó y dijo- Aunque si él no me quiere aquí, no debería quedarme.-

-No es que él no te quiere; todos en el equipo te han aceptado muy bien. Incluso Raven- Contestó Cy.- Es sólo que Robin cree que es demasiado pronto, pero no le molesta.- La tranquilizó.

-Bueno, en eso te equivocas, hay alguien que no me quiere aquí.- Contestó ella- Y no se molesta en disimularlo.

-¿Qué?- Hasta donde Cyborg podía ver, todos sus amigos habían sido muy corteses ( a su manera) con ella.

-¡No viste como me mira esa gata! Sería mejor que me mantenga a una distancia prudencial de ella.- Dijo, antes de sonreír.

-¡Qué tonta eres!- Exclamó en broma el chico. –Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a tener una tarde muy ocupada, y no podré estar contigo-Agregó, caminando hacia adentro…Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?- Preguntó, en el umbral de la puerta.

-El amarillo- Dijo la chica, algo extrañada.

* * *

Había intentado hablar con todos en la casa, y no había conseguido muy buenos resultados. Pensó en el rato que pasó con Raven.

Flashback

_La chica gótica estaba meditando en el gimnasio cuando ella apareció._

_-Hola- Le dijo amistosamente al entrar._

_-Hola.- Contestó ella sin abrir los ojos._

_-¿Puedo?- Preguntó mirando al piso. La pelinegra abrió los ojos_

_-Claro.- Su nueva acompañante se sentó con cuidado en el suelo, junto a la gótica. Comenzó a meditar… Hasta que fue demasiado aburrido, y tuvo que irse._

Fin flashback

No le había caído mal, era una buena chica, pero un poco cerrada. Sabía que con el tiempo iban a llevarse bien, aunque dudaba de lo que Raven podría pensar de ella.

En el rato que buscaba algo que hacer, se encontró con que Cyborg había desaparecido, y al parecer, también Starfire. Robin se encontraba en su cuarto, y cuando Abeja preguntó si podían hablar…

Flashback

_-Robin, ¿Puedo pasar? Soy yo, Abeja.- _

_-Claro.- Dijo él, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. La invitó a sentarse en su cama, mientras que miraba cosas en una computadora.- ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó sin mirarla, y algo cortante, como si quisiera que la chica se fuera._

_-No, bueno.- Se puso nerviosa.-Yo solo…- El chico ahora la estaba mirando, y eso empeoró la situación.- No es nada, adiós.- Se despidió, saliendo a las apuradas de la habitación._

Fin del flashback

Era increíble la manera de incomodar a la gente que tenía Robin. Debía resultarle a perfección con los villanos, pero ella era una pobre chica que había querido intentar una conversación amistosa. Es decir, vamos, ya sabía que el líder no estaba del todo contento con tener a Abeja allí, pero ¿Qué mal le había hecho ella? Mientras se lo debatía, fue por un vaso de agua. Mientras sacaba la jarra del refrigerador, Chico Bestia apareció detrás suyo, -HOLA!- Dijo, asustándola y haciendo que tirara el agua encima del tofu…

-¡Abeja!- Se quejó Chico Bestia.-¿Ahora que se supone que coma?-

-Lo lamento, Chico Bestia.- Intentó disculparse la chica. Pero no iba a lograrlo, porque hoy Chico Bestia tenía un mal día, y estaba muy gruñón.

-¡Genial, debo ir a comprar más ahora! ¡Y yo que pensaba jugar a los videojuegos!- Seguía quejándose.

-Puedo ir yo, si quieres- Se ofreció humildemente la chica.

-¡Claro que no! –Contestó enfadado el chico verde- No sea cosa que te caigas con las bolsas del tofu a una fuente…- Y así, se fue, dejando a una triste Abeja sola,sin agua…Y con una gata que parecía disfrutar de sus problemas.

Estaba decidido, esperaría a que Cyborg llegara y le diría que se iba.

* * *

**¿En dónde está Cyborg?**

**¿Y Starfire?**

**¿Seguirá Marie Antoniette riendo de las desgracias ajenas?**

Review y lo veremos.

Se despide, su fiel servidora


	4. ¿MAMÁ Abejita?

Aquí les traigo el chapter 4.

**Gracias por los reviews**! y bueno,**xbax**,voy a intentar hacer los chaps más largos, pero igual van a ser relativamente cortos.

Si, **Lucía(Y Shadow, por supuesto!)**, opino lo mismo que vos: Jinx y Kid Flash se ven adorables juntos, él es un romántico y ella se hace la indiferente pero bien qe le gusta xD

**Linda-Ravstar****; **es cierto, no le dan demasiada cabida a Cy… pero se la merece!

**Raven Sakura**: Gracias por estar siempre presente, y si que son necesarias : )

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****¿MAMÁ Abejita?**

Cyborg llegó, junto con Starfire, cuando estaba anocheciendo. Ambos tenían grandes cajas encima.- Hola,preciosa!- Dijo tiernamente la pelirroja. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Hola- Contestó Abeja, pero se dió cuenta de que el saludo no iba para ella, ya que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia; le estaba hablando a la gata. La _felina maldita_, como dulcemente la había apodado Abeja, saltó a los brazos de la novia del joven maravilla, al tiempo que ésta soltaba las cajas y las dejaba con cuidado en el suelo.

-Te has portado bien, verdad, cariño?- Le dijo. Por supuesto, no esperaba una respuesta de su mascota, que sólo la miraba con ojos inocentes.- Vamos a darte de comer.- Agregó, llevando a la gatita a la cocina. Cuando le sirvió la comida, Marie Antoniette se abalazó de tal modo que la pelirroja se dió cuenta de una cosa…

-¡Tu papi no te ha alimentado!- Acarició a la gata.- No te preocupes, princesa, mamá se encargará.- Dijo ella, mirando con dulzura a su pequeña Marie. Rápidamente fue a buscar al culpable, tiempo que gritaba -¡ROBIN!-

Abeja no pudo evitar reír.

-Hola- Le dijo Cyborg, notando que estaba allí.

-¿Son asi todo el tiempo?- Preguntó.

-Bueno, Star tiene un corazón muy dulce, y a veces Robin no puede seguirle el ritmo.-Explicó, sin evitar sonreir.

-Es una chica increíble, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, supongo que debe serlo.- Comentó el hombre máquina.- Después de todo, no cualquiera puede conquistar a Robin sin morir en el intento.- Agregó antes de juntar las cajas que la pelirroja había dejado, más las que él tenía encima, dejando a Abeja sola otra vez.

* * *

_-¡Debes ser más responsable, __Robilindo__!_- Se escuchaba. Los gritos provenían de la habitación del joven maravilla.- _¡Entiendo que tengas ocupaciones, pero no puedes descuidar a nuestra hija!-_

Abeja sonreía escuchando la pelea… ¿Robilindo? ¿Hija?

_-Lo lamento, Star, pero es que tuve mucho trabajo y se me pasó.-_

_-¿Se te pasó? ¡Si fuera tú estómago no dirías lo mismo!-_

_-Tienes razón, preciosa, lo siento.-_

_-¡Quizás no debimos apurarnos en ser padres! Eres un líder excepcional…¡Pero como padre dejas mucho que desear!-_

_-¿Padres? ¡Starfire, es un gato!-_

_-Una gata. Niña. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tú mismo fuiste a comprármela y le compraste un listón ROSADO! –_

_-Bueno, Star, es lo mismo…-_

_-¡Claro que no es lo mismo! Si fuera un gato, se llamaría Félix, o Adelaido, ¡O como fuera! Pero es una gata, __nuestra__ gata, y se llama Marie Antoniette. _

_-Estás exagerando,Star. Es una mascota, no nuestra hija.- Insistía Robin, intentado convencer a su novia._

_-¡Pero es NUESTRA mascota!- Exclamó, rompiendo en llanto.- Creí que la querías._

_-No es que no la quiera, es que…-_

_-¡Ni siquiera tienes una excusa! Eso me muestra de sobra lo poco que te importa!-_

La situación era de lo más bizarra, desde el punto de vista de la recién llegada a la Torre T. Es decir…¡Se estaban peleando por no haber alimentado al gato! Decidió que no podía irse, debía ayudarlos. Se la debía a Star por permitirle quedarse, y así quizás podrían ser buenas amigas.

Y se la debía a Robin por no haberla tirado por una ventana cuando tuvo oportunidad. Si ella ayudaba a Star, se ganaría al instante el cariño del líder…Bueno, no el cariño, pero si la confianza, y después de todo, con algo se empieza, ¿No?

El problema era que no sabía que hacer. Y entonces la solución llegó por si sola;

Star caminaba con ojos llorosos y la gatita en brazos.-

-¿Qué ocurre, Starfire?- Preguntó, aunque ya conocía bien la respuesta.-

-¡Mi novio es un irresponsable!- Contestó antes de romper a llorar otra vez. Se abrazó a su mascota con fuerza, que se quejó.-

-Tranquila,Star.- Le dijo.- Tengo una idea; ve al sofá, yo te preparo un té y hablamos de esto, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡NO!- Exclamó la pelirroja. Abeja dio un respingo.- ¡No quiero té! Mejor un vasito de mostaza…¿si?- Pidió con ojos dulces. Parecía una niña.

-Claro.- Contestó extrañada la chica de las alitas.- No hay problema.

Se sentaron y Star, llorando y estrangulando a su gata, le contó todo.

-Si no estaba preparado para ser padre, ¿para qué la trajo a casa?-

-Bueno, Star.-Ya tenían bastante confianza.- No tiene la culpa. Es decir, ser padre no es fácil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has tenido hijos?- En ese momento, Cybor pasaba por ahí y escuchó ese pedazo de conversación.

-¡Si, claro!- Dijo Abeja naturalmente.- "_¿QUÉ?"_ Dijo Cyborg. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todas las cajas terminaron en el suelo con un terrible estruendo, pero nadie estaba prestando atención. –Una tortuga.- Explicó la chica.- Era increíble. Se llamaba Panini.- Lástima que esa última parte no fue escuchada por el hombre máquina, porque estaba demasiado distraído juntando las cajas.

-¿Y en donde está ahora?- Quiso saber la ojiverde.

-Bueno…murió.- Abeja miró tristemente el suelo.- Se atragantó con una hoja de lechuga...- Esta parte sí fue escuchada por Cyborg, y también los sollozos de la pelirroja.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Lloraba sin consuelo Starfire.- PANIIIIINI!-

-Tranquila, Star, está bien.- Intentó calmarla Abeja, pero la verdad es que no pudo…porque acordarse de su tortuguita hizo que… – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!- …empezara a llorar igual que la princesa de Tamaran.

-MI PEQUEÑA COSITAAA!-

Cyborg no sabía si ir a consolarla, y mostrar que había estado escuchando, irse, o…seguir escucharndo. Por supuesto, se quedó con la tercera opción.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, llorando, y jurando que - ¡Nunca más dejaré a mis hijos comiendo lechugas sin alguien que los cuide!-

De la nada (como todas las mujeres), volvieron al problema de Star, y, aún con los ojos llorosos, Abeja sugirió que debía perdonar a Robin, ya que era "su primer error", y él si estaba interesado en su hija, pero todavía no había asimilado la vida con ella. (Autora dice: Si, bizarro)

Y en ese momento, Star recordó que tenía que irse…¡Cyborg la estaba esperando!

-Hermana mía, compañera del dolor…!-

-¿Qué ocurre, Star?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor.-

-El que quieras…- Ambas se estaban se estaban limpiando las lágrimas con las manos.-

-Mi Marie.- Explicó.- Luego de la pelea con Robin, no puedo pedirle que cuide de ella…-

-La cuidaré con gusto.- Dijo, sonriendo.- Aunque…¿A dónde vas a estas horas? No quiero ser descortés, pero en un rato vamos a cenar y…-

-Bueno, es que Cyborg me _necesita._- Comentó.- Pero gracias por el favor!- Agregó cambiando de tema- Pórtate bien, Marie, no hagas enojar a tía Abejita.- Y se fue volando, olvidando toda la historia de Panini y sus problemas con Robin.

* * *

Abeja no quería ser una metiche pero…¡Esos dos habían estado juntos todo el día! Y ahora, que ya era de noche, se iban juntos y ella se quedaba cuidando al endemoniado gato. Un minuto… ¿Qué rayos se SUPONÍA que estaban haciendo juntos? -Abeja estúpida, no estás haciendo NADA!- Se dijo a si misma.- Son sólo amigos. Hacen las cosas de amigos normales como…escaparse todo el día, irse por la noche y…- Bueno, eso obviamente no la tranquilizó, de hecho, la puso celosa.- ¡Pero ella tiene novio!- La cara de la felina maldita no colaboró para que se sintiera mejor. De hecho, parecía que la gatita estuviera pensando como matarla a arañasos mientras durmiera.

-Pero eso no pasará.- Dijo en voz alta, mirando a la gata.- Porque tu dueña volverá en la hora de la cena, así que no vamos a dormir juntas.- Pudo notar algo de decepción en el rostro del animal…No supo si pensar que eso era bueno o que se estaba volviendo loca.

La gata, de golpe, salió despedida hacia las habitaciones. Cuando la chica de las alitas fue por ella, pudo escuchar algo bastante raro.

-_Tranquilo, no sospecha para nada.- _Dijo la dulce pelirroja. "¡_¿QUÉ?!" _Pensó Abeja. "_¿De quién hablarán y por qué no debe saberlo?"_

_-Eso espero. ¡Te imaginas si lo descubriera!- _Contestó Cyborg. La cuiriosidad de Abeja iba en aumento. No pudo evitarlo, pero se acercó más para escuchar mejor.

_-No va a pasar. No está libre esta noche, así que no se enterará.- _Contestó Starfre, antes de soltar una risita, y eso le recordó a Abeja que, durante la charla en el sofá, la chica le había dicho que Robin iba a quedarse hasta tarde averiguando cosas sobre posibles nuevos criminales. Entonces, aunque sonaba DEMASIADO increíble, había una remota posibilidad de que… -_Starfire está engañando a Robin?Chispas!-_ Pensó,sin poder creerlo.-¡Wow, las buenitas son las peores!- Exclamó.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Chico Bestia, apareciendo con una bolsa de tofú y bastante más alegre.-

-Nada! Lo ví en una novela.- Inventó-

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Yo sabía que no era el único en repetir frases!- Dijo muy contento el verde.- Lamento lo de hoy.- Agregó, bastante arrepentido.

-No hay problema, tenías razones para estar molesto.-

-No, estaba gruñón porque Raven… ¡NADA!- Se apresuró a negar.-

-Descuida, ahora mejor hagamos algo divertido, hasta que esté la cena.- Sugirió con simpatía Abeja, que había escuchado lo de Raven. "_Así que a Bestita le gusta Raven? Wow!" _Pensó mirándolo discimuladamente.-

-¿Quieres jugar a los videojuegos?- Ambos chicos sonrieron como niños en una juguetería ante la mención del aparato.

Mientras que se sentaban en el sofá –Marie Antoniette en el regazo de la chica, ya que si la descuidaba se desataría la furia pelirroja- , Abeja decidió que no podía irse. No había tenido un buen día, eso era cierto pero… Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y aunque ella no iba a poder matar a la mascota de la pelirroja, quería saber qué rayos pasaba entre Cyborg y ella, quería jugar videojuegos y, por sobre todas las cosas… Quería quedarse hasta la cena, porque se estaba muriendo de hambre!

* * *

**¿Se volverá Robin un padre responsable?**

**¿Qué están haciendo Cyborg y Starfire? **

**¿Están engañando a Robin?**

Lo ve-re-mos !

Se despide; su fiel servidora.


	5. Problemas de Pareja

**DIOS! No se dan una idea de las mil cosas que me pasaron en todo este tiempo, practicamente no pude tocar la pc. Quería alargar este cap, pero a mi me gusta tal como está y no lo voy a alargar porque si.**

**Gracia****s por los reviews :) **

**Lucía **Y** Shadow **:Por supuesto que me importa, de hecho, no podría no contestarles. He de decir que, la idea de Kid Flash y Jinx para un fic ya la tengo, pero no me sé el verdadero nombre de él. Quizás podían ayudarme con eso.

Y, me temo que con respecto a las otras parejitas del review… Bueno, a mí si me gustan como están, así que me temo que voy a tener que incluírlas. ¡Pero no se ofendan! : )

**Raven_Sakura :**Si, un poco bizarro… Supongo que nunca está de más :P, y aunque no tenga gatos (pero si un perro, al que adoro), me enojaría si no los cuidaran como corresponde. Respecto a lo de Star… Bueno, yo no lo haría de tener semejante novio, pero nunca se sabe ;)

**Ahora si, vamos a lo que los trae acá:**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**** Problemas de Pareja**

La hora de la cena se estaba acercando. Raven, que raramente había tenido ganas de cocinar, estaba preparando pasta.

-Siempre cocina Cyborg.- Le explicó Chico Bestia a Abeja, que se había hecho un buen amigo suyo luego de jugar al Monkey Magic 4.- Es el mejor cocinero que he conocido.- Agregó.- Pero hoy parecía _un poco ocupado.-_ El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír. –Por eso cocina Raven.- Esta última frase la dijo con algo de desgana.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que no te gusta que yo cocine, Chico Bestia?- Preguntó Raven, amenazante. Tenía una cacerola en una mano, un cuchillo en otro, y un aura negra la rodeaba. Daba miedo.

-No es eso, Rae. ¡Amo como cocinas!- Exclamó asustado el chico verde.- De hecho, ¡Me casaría contigo sólo para que me cocines todos los días!- Agregó. La cacerola y el cuchillo terminan en el suelo, la chica gótica se tapa la cara con la capucha para que no vieran su sonrojo y Chico Bestia está de los pies a la cabeza del color de pelo de Starfire, exceptuando su propia cabellera.

La chica de piel pálida abandonó la cocina a las apuradas, murmurando un seco "Vuelvo en 10 minutos para sacar los fideos del agua"

-¡Eso fue tonto!- Lo retó Abeja, una vez que estuvieron solos.- Si la quieres, sé más sutil.- Añadió en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- Intentó hacerse el distraído Chico Bestia.-

-Mira, no quiero entrometerme, pero es obvio que te gusta.- Le dijo Abeja. Ambos se habían acercado y hablaban en susurros.- Y también es obvio que no sabes que hacer cuando estás cerca suyo.

-¿Y cómo es que tú ni nos conoces y ya lo has adivinado?- Preguntó él, tímidamente.-

-Porque tengo un sexto sentido en estas cosas.- Contestó.-

-¿Crees que ella ya lo sepa?-

-No, lo dudo.- Aseguró.- Aunque creo que sí está interesada en tí, pero le da vergüenza admitirlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que le doy vergüenza? ¡Wow, Abejita, eres de gran ayuda!- El muchacho parecía ofendido.

-¡No me refería a eso, idiota!- Se apresuró a aclarar la chica.- No es que tú le des vergüenza, sino lo que siente por tí.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

- Pues, gritarle que te casarías con ella no ayuda mucho, así que eso no.-

-No pensé en lo que dije, no fue mi intención.- Dijo muy apenado el chico.- Aunque, entre nosotros, gustoso me casaría con ella.- Abeja sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no vale la pena que te de consejos para que la conquistes, si estás enamorado de ella por lo que es, tú tampoco deberías cambiar.

-Pero hay algunas cosas que debería evitar.-

-No puedes transformarte en algo que no eres para captar su interés, porque entonces estarían viviendo una mentira, y dudo que a Raven le gusten las mentiras.

-Lamento decirte que soy muy terco. ¡Vas a tener que ayudarme!-

-¿QUÉ?- La chica no quería tener nada que ver con los problemas de pareja de esos dos. De hecho, no quería saber nada con los problemas de nadie. ¡Por ser buenita, había terminado cuidando a una gata maldita! Y volviendo al tema… ¿No deberían haber vuelto ya esos dos? ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?¿Por qué Robin no podía enterarse? No podía (ni quería) creer que quizás lo estuvieran engañando pero… ¡Había muchas pruebas! Y quizás eso de hacerle escándalo por el gato había sido solo una excusa para irse sin levantar sospechas… Aunque sonaba muy descabellado, es decir ¿Star y Cyborg? ¡Por favor! Si ella sólo tenía ojos para su líder, y el obviamente estaba interesado en…

Un minuto. "_¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que le interesas, Abeja?" _Se preguntó a si misma. No podía negar que había sentido una gran química con Chispita, de hecho le había parecido dulce, tierno, comprensivo… "_¡Contrólate! Que pienses todo eso de él no significa que él piense lo mismo de ti. Y no deberías pensarlo, está mal; él sólo quiere ser tu amigo, por eso te hospeda en su casa y se esmera porque le caigas bien a sus amigos. Nada más" _

Mientras Abeja se perdía en sus cavilaciones, Chico Bestia perdía la paciencia.

-¡ABEJA!- Gritó. La chica se paró del susto.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Hace años que te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, me cuelgo un poco cuando tengo hambre.- Mintió, porque no podía decirle que estaba celosa de algo de lo que nisiquiera estaba segura.

-¡Wow! A mí me pasa lo mismo!- Exclamó el verde, feliz.- Por eso siempre tengo esto en el bolsillo.- Dijo antes de sacar una barra de cereal y…

-¿Tofu?- Preguntó extrañada (y algo asqueada) la chica.

-¡Bingo!- El muchacho la abrió y se la comió de un bocado.- ¿Quieres una? Tengo más en mi cuarto.-

-¡No, gracias!- Él pareció algo ofendido.- Lo siento.-

-Descuida- Sonrió y luego volvió al otro tema.- Así que, mi fiel ayudante…-

-¡Por favor,Chico Bestia!- Exclamó Abeja.- Yo no puedo ayudarte, no tengo nada de suerte con los chicos y dudo que pueda servirte de algo.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Llamas a Cyborg "Chispita" y él no dice nada! ¡Dejó que te quedaras en su casa! Para tener ese sexto sentido tuyo, amiga mía, eres muy lerda.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Él sólo busca mi amistad. De seguro habría hecho lo mismo contigo.-

-Uughg, escalofriante- Dijo él, mirándola espantado.- Quizás busque tu amistad, pero puedo ver que le gustas. – Abeja se ruborizó.

-¿Tu crees?-

-¡Tanto como que el tofu y la pizza nacieron para estar juntos!-

-Eso me desalienta.- Confesó la chica.- Además…¡Él está con Starfire, yo no le intereso!- Soltó, sin pensar. Robin casualmente estaba apareciendo, y no pudo evitar escuchar. (Autora: Si, estos chicos son muy repetitivos xD)

-¡No digas eso!- Dijo Chico Bestia.- Que hayan pasado la tarde juntos hoy no significa que a Cyborg le guste Starfire.- Robin respiró tranquilo, aunque decidió que no podía aparecer y cortar su conversación, por lo que se fue otro rato. Sonrió al pensar las conclusiones que la chica de las alitas (como le decía Star) podría haber sacado…Y luego recordó que Star seguía enojado con él y se borró todo rastro de sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces qué se supone que han estado haciendo juntos?- Inquirió.- Por un momento pensé que…

-¡Pensaste que se estaban viendo a escondidas! Ay dios, Abejita, me preocupa lo que hay en tu cabeza!-

-¡Es que había pruebas contundentes!- Trató de excusarse, totalmente avergonzada.-

-Y déjame adivinar… ¿Creíste que nosotros lo sabíamos y los estábamos cubriendo?- Le dijo en tono burlón. La chica asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra.

En ese momento, Raven apareció, para revisar la comida, como había dicho diez minutos atrás. Se veía más tranquila. Chico Bestia miró desesperado a su nueva amiga. "Discúlpate" susurró ella en respuesta. Él se paró de un salto y fue hacia donde Raven terminaba la cena.

-Lo siento.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Sentir qué?-

-No quise debí ser tan precipitado.- Se despeinó un poco para fingir que le restaba importancia al asunto.- Debería pensar antes de actuar.

-Deberías.-Coincidió ella, de una manera fría…que no duraría mucho.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó.

-Claro.- Una media sonrisa que Abeja no pudo ver apareció en el rostro de la chica gótica.

Poco después apareció Robin, fue a la cocina y buscó los platos.

En cuestión de segundos la dulce pelirroja había hecho acto de presencia, junto a Cyborg, y comenzaba a ayudar a ordenar la mesa. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Sin embargo, no hubo sonrisas para Robin.

Abeja decidió ir a ver que podía hacer para ayudar, más el chico máquina le contestó:

-Es tu primera noche; siéntate.- Ella refunfuñó.

-Claro que no, déjame ayudar.-

-No es necesario, mira, ya está todo.- Lo que más le molestó fue que él tuviera razón.

Comieron de lo más tranquilos, Ella sentada entre Star y Cyborg, en frente de Chico Bestia, que estaba al lado de Raven. Del otro lado de Star se encontraba el líder.

-Me quitaría el sombrero en caso de tener uno, Rae, está delicioso.- Dijo el verde probando la comida. (Que, dicho sea de paso, tenía salsa de tofu, en lugar de la salsa de tomate de los demás platos)

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Comentó Abeja.- ¡Si hubiera sabido que cocinaban así, me habría tirado a la torre a propósito hace rato!- Los otros rieron.

-Ya tendrás más razones para pensarlo.- Comentó enigmáticamente Cyborg. Los otros cuatro lo miraron cómplices, y ella sintió mucha curiosidad. Y como autora debo decirles que lo único peor que Abeja curiosa era…Abeja enojada, Abeja hambrienta, Abeja sedienta, Abeja somnolienta…Bueno, lo admito, podría estar peor.

Al terminar la cena, una mirada entre Cyborg y Starfire la puso nerviosa ¿¡Por qué tenían que ser TAN cómplices!?

-Abejita…Recuerdas que te dije que tendrías más razones para querer quedarte?- Preguntó, cuando juntaban los platos. (Habían insistido en que no hiciera nada, pero ella se había negado rotundamente; ahora vivía allí, y esas también eran sus tareas)-

-Mm, si.-

-Bueno, ven con nosotros.- Dijo Starfire, sonriente.- Y, por cierto, gracias por cuidar de Marie.

-Por nada, Starfire. Esa pequeña es un encanto, volveré a cuidarla cuando quieras.- "_Abeja mentirosa! No soportas a ese bicho con patas peludas y estúpidos ojos inocenes!"_

Conducieron a Abeja por las habitaciones, hasta que pararon en una en especial.

-Esta.- Dijo Chico Bestia, para que solo ella escuchara.- Es la razón por la cual Cyborg no pudo estar contigo hoy.

El mencionado abrió la puerta dejando ver un cuarto precioso! Su color favorito era el amarillo, y él, si bien había dejado las paredes de color blanco, había colocado cortinas amarillo pálido que le daban un toque muy cálido a la habitación. Éstas cubrían un par de ventanas enormes que daban a un pequeño valcón.

En el piso, tenía una alfombra negra con dibujos de abejitas, y había un ropero de madera pintada de blanco, un tocador a juego del ropero y… ¡Una televisión de treinta pulgadas!

Incluso había un escritorio (también de madera pintada de blanco), con un portaretratos de acrílico amarillo, un lapicero de pelcuhe a juego y lapiceras con plumitas en amarillo y negro.

Había una pequeña repisa para poner libros, adornos y cuadros en las paredes, y,lo que más le fascinó a Abeja, fue que una de las paredes del cuarto…¡Era totalmente de espejos, como un estudio de danza!

Arriba de la cama,(que era enorme,del mismo material que el ropero, el escritorio y el tocador,y tenía una colcha amarilla con letras y dibujitos en negro), había un cuadro que decía "Bumble-Bee" en letra cursiva, y debajo había una abejita volando en un cielo azul con nubes esponjosas.

La chica estaba en shock ¡Eso era para ella! Sus amigos se habían esmerado muchísimo, y había quedado hermoso. De hecho, estaba mejor que su actual cuarto…si es que podía llamarse cuarto a la habitación de pensión que alquilaba.

-Wow.-

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirnos?- Dijo el chico máquina, fingiendo decepción. -¿No te gusta?-

-Yo…- No podía hablar. Los chicos se habían pasado de tiernos, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la traten así.- ¡Me fascina, muchas gracias!-

-No estaba seguro del color de las paredes, pero Star dijo que si las dejábamos de blanco y poníamos color…-

-En serio, me ENCANTA.- Aseguró ella.- Muchísimas gracias. Es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí.- Admitió, algo avergonzada.- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió?

-Bueno,pensamos que si ibas a quedarte, necesitabas un lugar.- Comentó Star, con una sonrisa.-

-Bienvenida al equipo, _Bee_.- Dijo Robin. Y ella supo que ya tenía un lugar allí, que los chicos la querían y que… Bee sonaba diez veces mejor que Abeja.

* * *

**¿Podrán arreglarse Robin y Star?**

**¿Tendrá Bee que volver a cuidar a Marie?**

**¿Volverá a caer la cacerola al suelo?**

**LO VEREMOS.**

**BESOS,**y –por favor-** NO ME MATEN!**

Se despide su fiel servidora,


End file.
